


Lyla

by alloverthemoon



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, You've been warned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Noel的妹妹怀孕了，孩子是他的。WARNING: Liam是一个叫做Lyla的女孩的平行宇宙。Noel从来没去当过IC的道具管理员，他们在Liam（Lyla）去The Rain面试主唱时就一起加入了乐队，一起住在Peggy的房子里。Lyla只是因为那首歌。Liam的女名应该是威尔玛之类的。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Lyla

Noel抽着烟走进了Broadwalk那个长得像储物柜一样的乐队后台，Paul Arthurs已经来了，正坐在一个装PIMM’S的箱子上调弦。他看到Noel走进来，抬起头向后张望，却没见到另一个他预想中的身影。于是他问道：“Lyla呢？”

“她生病了。”Noel将烟咬在嘴里，摘下了身上的吉他，竖在一旁，随后又脱掉了外套。就在他转身把那件灰蓝色的防水衣放到一个金属桶上时，Paul的声音再次传来：“哦，天啊，她还好吗？”

“这就取决于医生怎么说了。”Noel耸了耸肩，用重新空下来的手将那根烟重新从他的嘴里拿出来，“如果医生说她没事，那就没事。如果医生说她有事，那就有事。”

“她得了什么病？”

Noel拿起吉他，在另一个装着酒的木箱子上坐下，开始给自己的吉他调弦，答道：“我不知道。”

随后他再没有说一句话，Paul沉默了一小会儿，也低头继续拨弄自己的琴去了。

谁也不知道过了多久，只是Noel一根接一根地抽烟，他把抽完的烟头扔在地上，然后用脚来回碾。不过一会儿，地上就全是他踩出来的烟灰。大概抽了十支之后，他突兀地开口道：“我遇到麻烦了，Bonehead。”

“什么？”Paul抬起头来，随后意识到他在说什么，“老天爷，怎么了，Noel？”

Noel咬着烟，大拇指在琴弦上转了一圈，沉默了一小会儿。他的表情没有任何变化，让人猜不出他心里在想什么。随后，他把嘴里抽得只剩一点的烟吐到地上，说道：“我把一个女孩的肚子搞大了。”

“上帝啊！”Paul停下了手里的动作，双手搭到琴前，皱着眉头看向他。

“我知道。”Noel又抽出了一根新的烟，他叼着滤嘴的部分，模糊不清地说道，“我搞砸了。”

“你没有女朋友啊，Noel。”

“她不是我女朋友。”Noel摇了摇头，低着头望着他的琴头，调整着琴夹的位置，“她只是我随便遇见的一个妞。”

“那你麻烦可大了。”Paul向后靠去，双手抬起交叉在胸前，搭在吉他上，“你要怎么办？”  
“我完全他妈的不知道。”

“你打算让她打掉吗？”Paul关切地问道，声音上扬了几分。

Noel终于抬起眼，透过厚重的刘海，看了看他。

“我不知道，或许吧。”

说罢，他将嘴里抽了一半的烟扔到地上，重重地踩了一脚，随后再也没有提过任何关于他把别人肚子搞大了的这件事。

Noel在九点回了家，他一推开门，就看到Lyla穿着一件他的衬衫，腿蜷在沙发边上看电视。她的一条胳膊搭在蜷起来的那条腿的膝盖上，另一只手拿着根烟，桌上还放着瓶开了口的Stella。她抬头看了Noel一眼，没有跟他打招呼，Noel也不作任何声响，只是径直朝着她走过去，夺下她手里的烟，使沙发上的女孩露出了短暂的惊愕神情。随后又抄起茶几上的啤酒，抬起头一边喝着一边走向了还没关上的家门。他将被抽过的烟扔进潮湿的啤酒罐里，又将空罐子扔进了楼梯口的垃圾桶。

Lyla就那么坐在沙发上，静静地看着他转过身来，关上门。

他开口问道：“医生怎么说？”

Lyla换了个姿势坐在沙发上，别过脸去盯着电视：“阳性的。”

Noel就那么站在原地，盯着她看了一会儿。

“操。”他将目光移开了一会儿，盯着右手边的柜子，然后才转了回来，“所以这他妈的是真的。”

“是啊。” Lyla坐在沙发上，说着抖起脚来。

Noel抬起手，捂住脸，深吸了一口气：“所以……医生说这他妈的有多久了？”

“一个月。”Lyla还是拒绝用完整的句子回答他的问题，Noel站在原地，静止不动了好一会儿，才缓缓地站直身子，摘掉了身上的吉他。

“好了。”他深吸了一口气，抬手解起外套的衣扣，“下周末我陪你去医院。”

Lyla抬起头，皱着眉，好像Noel傻了一样地看他：“我去医院干什么？”

“去把他妈的孩子打掉，不然你还能干吗?”Noel眯着眼睛，抬起手，难以置信地摇了摇头，脱掉了身上的外套。

“你想让我去做流产？”Lyla突然坐直身体，“我才不要把孩子打掉！”

“难道你还想生下来？”

Lyla维持着之前的表情，一动不动地坐在那里。

“他妈的，我回家之前你还在抽烟喝酒！”

“那是因为我被吓尿了，好吧？我得抽根烟，喝瓶酒才能他妈的思考，诶？”

“哇，那也难怪你会说出这种话。”Noel干笑了一声，讥讽地回嘴道。随后又换上了严肃的语气，“听着，你不可能留着这个孩子的。”

“凭什么你来决定？”Lyla从沙发上站起来，“这是我的孩子！”

“好了。”Noel抬起手，“你疯了，而且你不知道你在说什么。”

他不想再继续和他的妹妹争执下去，于是他拿起吉他，头也不回地朝着楼上的卧室走去了。

Noel第二天早上下楼的时候没有看见Lyla。

Peggy将早餐放在桌上，对他说：“Noel，去叫你妹妹起床。”

Noel犹豫了一秒，随后还是转过身去，重新上楼，只是这次走向了Lyla的房间。他大声地敲着门，示意里面的女孩起床，但是没有回应。就在他决定下楼的前一秒，他突然改变了主意，转而将手放在门把上，轻轻地按压下去，推开了门。

Lyla正摊着身子，趴在床上。棕色的头发散在脖颈和脸庞，腿从被子底下露出来。Noel站在门口看了几秒，接着不知为何，他轻手轻脚地朝着床边走了过去。床边放着一把堆满了衣服的椅子，Noel就在那张椅子上坐下，盯着他的妹妹看起来。

他本可以阻止这一切发生的——哦老天爷，他讨厌有这种想法。

他讨厌有这种，“我本可以……”的，充满了悔意的想法。因为天知道，后悔是这世上最无用的东西。发生的事情已经发生，你不能向后看，只能往前。

他本可以阻止这一切发生的。如果当Lyla只穿着一件衬衫走进他的卧室时，他让她出去，这一切可能都不会发生。但Noel知道，自己也许能够拒绝一次，却不能拒绝第二次，或者第三次，或者第四次。总有一次，他会明知故犯，在清楚对面人的意图下，允许她坐到自己的床上，捧住自己的脸，吻上自己的嘴，压在自己的身上，舌头与自己的交缠。允许她脱掉自己的衣服，再脱掉她自己的衣服，再脱掉他的裤子，再脱掉她自己的内裤。允许自己进入她的身体，叫她的名字，允许她抱住自己的肩膀，缠住自己的腰，叫自己的名字。允许那个和自己有着同父同母的异性身体与自己进行能够创造生命的仪式。允许这种事发生第一次，然后发生第二次，第三次，第四次，又一次。

但是他没有。而且这件事已经展现了它的后果，现在他的妹妹怀着他的孩子。

他抬起手，推了推Lyla的肩膀，叫她起床。

Noel的天主教背景告诉他，当你遇到困难时，可以寻求上帝的帮助。虔诚地侍奉你的主，他就会在危急时刻来拯救你。而操自己妹妹很明显不是上帝认可的行为，打胎也不是。但他已经操了自己的妹妹，所以上帝可能已经抛弃他了。不过没关系，他也不觉得上帝有啥好的——如果上帝不能把他妹妹肚子里的孩子变消失，那就没什么好的。

Noel坐在酒吧门口的台阶上，Paul走过来，手里拿着一瓶Stella，问他那个女孩怎么样了。Noel反应了一会儿，才意识到他说的是那个不存在的被他搞大了肚子的女孩。

“这么说吧。”他抽了一口烟，“她不想把孩子打掉。”

“老天。”

Paul在他身边坐下，和他一起望着对面的车站站牌：“你见过她家长了吗？”

Noel转过头，疑惑地看着他：“那是什么意思？”

“我是说，你有没有想过——和她结婚？”

“什么，就因为她怀了我的孩子？”

Paul瞪着眼睛，愣了一会儿：“这个原因对很多人来说已经够了。”

“我不可能和她结婚。”Noel抽了一口烟，坚定地说道，“我才见过她几次？一次？两次？”

Paul深吸了一口气，眨了眨眼。

“其实，既然你们没那么熟的话——”他顿了顿，“你也可以让她就这么把孩子生下来。”

“那是什么意思？”

“如果你不想当这个爸爸，她也不需要你的话，你完全可以当这事没发生过。她生孩子，和你有什么关系。”Paul突然沉默了，随后换上了恍然大悟的表情，“还是说，她找你要钱？”

“不。”Noel吐了一口烟，“你知道么，咱么还是别聊这事儿了。”

Noel在自己的卧室里找到了Lyla。她正坐在自己的床上，手里抱着他的吉他。她根本不会弹琴，但是这不能妨碍她乱弹她哥哥十分珍视的乐器，让它发出毫无章法的杂乱声音。他关上身后的门，Lyla看到他进来，停下了手里的动作，抬起头看着他。Noel坐到她身旁，沉默着不说话。在这个过程中，他意识到Lyla一直在盯着他看，蓝绿色的目光投射在他的脸上，他转过头去，盯着那双和他一模一样的眼睛。

“我想过关于孩子的事了。”

Lyla盯着他，脸上的表情毫无一丝变化。

“你可以留着孩子。”他说道，“但是不能有人知道我是孩子它爸。”

Lyla又一次露出那种“你是傻子吗”的表情：“我为什么会想让人知道你是孩子它爸？”

“好了。”Noel摊开手，“既然如此，就没问题了。这孩子你想留就留，想打就打，只要和我没关系就行。”

随后他的目光下移，盯着Lyla的肚子看了起来。

“你大概会生下一个长着尾巴的畸形，在四岁就得了肺病死掉。”他哼笑了一声，“这样也好，还能省下不少抚养费。”

“我不告诉别人你不是孩子的父亲，不代表你就不是了。”他的妹妹突然说道，抬起头看着他，脸离他很近，她的眉毛离得很近，让眉心那儿看起来似乎有颗痣一样。Noel盯着她的眉心，突然上手按住了她的额头。

“我知道。”

Lyla缓缓地抬起双手，捧住他的脸，两个人的嘴唇撞在一起。Noel按着她眉心的手随之下滑，滑到她的肩膀下方，按住了她右边的乳房。

“我想要个女儿。”他突然说道，在接吻的间隙。Lyla没有回答他，于是他继续说道，“如果是个女儿，我会支付她因为心脏病第一次住院的费用。”

Noel站在舞台的左边，Lyla站在他右手边的话筒后面，唱着《Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da》。她将每个音符都拉得长了一些，在单词后面拖出一条绵长的线。他一边在那边目光游离地播着琴弦，一边听Lyla在他身边唱关于乐队的女主唱Molly，开着拖车给她买金戒指的Desmond，和他们最后跑了满院子的孩子。

“Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da, 然后生活怎样呢？生活继续啊。”

Noel站在Lyla身后，手搭在她的头上，拨开她的刘海，在镜子里看着她的脸。随后他弯下身子，将双手缓慢地滑到她已经隆起的小腹上，贴在那儿，低下头，将头埋在了她的颈间。


End file.
